Albus Dumbledore - The Teenage Years
by Predatory Fuzzball
Summary: Originally a Challenge fic, I've decided to turn this into an entire series. Lucky you guys! *grins*


Albus Dumbledore's Teenage Years Part One:  
  
Born To Be Wild  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Albus, but I do own Sarah and any other character you don't recognize. Oh this was too much fun Rene!  
  
  
AN: I admit it. I'm addicted. Writing two challange fics in one night, and one really badfic the same night. Now if only I could figure out where I'm taking that OTHER chapter that's driving me nuts... I actually think that I'm going to turn this into a series. It was so great!  
  
  
  
  
  
Born To Be Wild  
  
  
  
  
Requirements:  
  
  
~There must be reference to and explanation of Dumbledores' nickname.  
~That nickname must be D-Dore Randy  
~He must be a rap/hip-hop/R&B DJ or a bass guitarist  
~At one point, he must declare his undying love for a mouse, while sober  
~Details of his brother Aberforth's "Improper charms on a goat" must be given  
~He must be a fan of one or more of the following: (he can see the future!)  
Aerosmith  
Bon Jovi  
Missy Elliot  
Michael Jackson  
~And finally, he must tap dance along the table of his house in the great hall at the Halloween feast.l The house may be any one of them except Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted..." Albus Dumbledore, aka D-Dore Randy, sang to himself while walking to Transfiguration. "Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake, luck ain't even luck, gotta make your own breaks... Hey Sarah!" he grinned as he saw Sarah McNeil, his fellow Ravenclaw walking towards him.  
  
"D-Dore Randy," she grinned back. "Better hurry up this is Gryffindor territory."  
  
"I know, I wanted to see how much Bon Jovi I could get away with singing before they throw something at me."  
  
"You're so odd," she replied, laughing. D-Dore's blue eyes twinkled as he looked at the only other person in Hogwarts to share his love for the as yet unknown band led by Jon Bon Jovi.  
  
"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the Transfiguration classroom. Sitting down, she turned to look at him with the one expression on her face that he hated: the I'm-going-to-nag-you-until-you-tell-me-the-answer-to-my-question-so-you-might-as-well-tell-me-the-first-time-I-ask Look.  
  
"What did your brother do that was so bad yesterday?" she asked, voicing the question that had been running through her head all morning.   
  
"How do you know about that?" he asked in astonishment. He recieved A Look for that very very stupid quiestion and remembered that one of her best friends was in Slytherin House; therefore, she had all the dirt on every incident that took place in the entire school. And it wasn't like his parents had tried very hard to be discreet about it. D-Dore sighed and put down the guitar pick he was playing with.  
  
"All right. Aberforth placed some very inappropriate charms on our neighbor's pet goat the last time we were home," he said, hoping she would be satisfied with that answer,but knowing she wouldn't.  
  
"Such as..." she prompted. He mumbled something really fast and recieved another Look. "Albus Randall Dumbledore," she growled menacingly.  
  
"Okay!" he said. "He placed charms on it that would cause it to try and mate with every female it comes in contact with."   
  
"That's not so bad," she said.  
  
"Every female... be it a goat or... human. There wasn't a problem until the goat saw Mum."  
  
"Good Lord! You're not serious!" D-Dore nodded slowly. "Dad said that Mum just about killed the goat. Aberforth is gone from Hogwarts for now... I don't know if he'll be back."   
  
"Um, D-Dore, can I ask you a question?" she asked quietly, after recovering from her fit of laughter.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where did the 'Randy' part of your nickname come from? I know where the 'D-Dore' came from, it's rather obvious. But the other part?"  
  
"Well, my band's name is the 'D-Dore Four', so we just randomly picked names to stick on the end of the 'D-Dore' part. You know I'm the bass player, right?" he asked slyly. She gave him another Look before asking the next question.  
  
"Each of you has 'D-Dore' as a nickname?"   
  
"Yeah. Why not? Everyone knows that I'm the best," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"You going tonight?" she asked, meaning the feast.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? You know that it's mandatory."  
  
"Well, last year you didn't go, and the year before you didn't go, and the year before that you didn't go, so I just thought you wouldn't be going this year."  
  
"No, I have a surprise for everyone this year. It's gonna be great!" D-Dore grinned exitedly, and Sarah raised an eyebrow fearfully. The last time he had said that she had ended up with pink hair for a week. Not that it wasn't fun or anything, but still... she was a little frightened. She was about to say something when the professor cleared her throat and began the class.   
  
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
That evening in the Great Hall, all the students were gathered for the Hallowe'en Feast. D-Dore was bouncing up and down in his seat he was so excited, and Sarah was still scared. D-Dore Bob was sitting across from them and was looking at D-Dore Randy with a grin on his face. Sarah was getting more and more scared as the minutes passed. Suddenly, D-Dore Randy and D-Dore Bob jumped up onto the Ravenclaw House table, and tap danced from one end to another for five minutes, while Sarah buried her face in her hands and the rest of the school looked at them open-mouthed. They came back to their seats and sat down, looking particularily pleased with themselves for the disturbance they created. Sarah looked at D-Dore Randy, smacked him upside the head, and then planted a kiss on his cheek. She burst into laughter and kissed D-Dore Randy again, causing him to become VERY red.   
  
  
  
  
The End... For Now 


End file.
